degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Joel1995/Degrassi Away We Go: Episode 2+3, Read and Review
I really wanted to post both at the same time because it's a good episode...my favorite i've written. Yeah. Have Fun. Epsiode 4 Tomorrow and maybe 5 too. Degrassi: Away We Go Season 1 Episode 2: Grenade Pt. 1 Theme Song: Whatever It Takes plays Tanner and Skyler get out of Tanner’s car and they both smile. Renee and Carnelia are shown gossiping in the hallway, but are stopped when Dom walks by. Dom is followed by his two friends, Rosalie and Lexi. Allie and Sasha are shown talking to each other and are interrupted by Mr. Edison who points at the board. Kara dreamingly looks at Mr. Edison but Joey nudges her, bringing her back. Landon and Emmett are shown talking to each other in the locker room and Noah throws a towel at them, alarming them to come to class. Jasmine and Ash are shown in the principal’s office looking angry, Ms. Hollow smiles and let’s them in. Robbie walks through the library, picks up a book and the logo appears. -First Scene In The Cafeteria- A-Plot Dom, Rosalie, and Lexi are talking Dom: I can’t believe your parents bought it! Rosalie: I know. I was so surprised. Lexi: Bought what? Dom: I’m her baby daddy. Lexi: (laughing) What? Rosalie: Yep. Lexi: So, baby daddy, tell me, how’s your mister you’re cheating on her with? Dom: He’s great. I love this guy. Rosalie: You’ve known him for a month?! Dom: I know, but you know…I fall easily. Lexi: I can see. Rosalie: Where would we be without you? Dom: Li, you’d be dead, you’re parents would kill you if they knew you had a one night stand. Lexi, you would be stuck in 8th grade. Lexi: Shut up. Dom: You know! Rosalie: Either ways, when will you meet him again? Dom: Today, he’s planning a special date for us. Rosalie: Oh La La! Lexi: Muy Caliente! Dom: Shut up. I don’t want to mess anything up. -Scene Changes To English Class- Jasmine: Kara, I know you like him, but it’s pretty weird….he’s your teacher. Kara: I know…but if only. Noah: Kara, as your friends, you must realize that he’s 10 years older— Kara: Actually, he’s 24, so 8 years. Noah: Your teacher. YOUR TEACHER. Jasmine: YOUR teacher. Kara: I get it, I get it. Ugh. (mumbles) losers. Noah: Losers that don’t want you to get your heartbroken, at least if you do you’ll have us there like the last ti— Kara: I GET IT. (shouts) Mr. Edison: and what is that Ms. Dickenson? Kara: Um….how to properly summarize Shakespeare’s tragedies? Mr. Edison: Mmhmm, eyes on me please. Noah: (whispers) it’d be a reward for her Mr. Edison. Jasmine: Shut up Noah. Kara: Ugh, why does it have to be so complicated? Jasmine: Kara, find someone your own age. Noah: Like my Tanner's brother, Skyler. Jasmine: Yeah…like his brother. Kara: Okay. -Scene cuts to the hallway- Sasha: I really do like you… Joey: So….. Sasha: YES! I will go out with you! (hugs Joey) Joey: Awesome. So…tonight, 8 pm, Little Miss Steaks? Sasha: Of course! Joey: okay. Cool. -Joey leaves and Carnelia enters- Sasha: Hey Carnelia! Carnelia: Spill! Sasha: Well…we’re dating! Carnelia: OH MY GOD! The cutest guy in High School and you’re dating him?! -Tanner walks by- Tanner: Please, Sasha, don’t tell her you’re dating me. Carnelia: Shut up, Tanner. -Tanner leaves- Sasha: But I have a problem…I like someone else... Carnelia: Oh….is it someone we know? Sasha: Ohhhh….yeah…. Carnelia: I’ll hope for the best hun. -Carnelia leaves- Sasha: Ugh….it’s you…and she didn’t hear. Ms. Hollow: Talking to yourself, Sasha? Sasha: Umm….no….uh….I have to go. Ms. Hollow: Mmhmm…have a good day. -A Plot- -Scene cuts to the 35-year-old man’s house- Dom: Oh Chuck, you’re amazing. Chuck: How about…we…? Dom: Oh…uh…I don’t know… Chuck: don’t worry, no one will know. Dom: I know…but still. Chuck: Calm down, it’s safe…you’re amazing. Dom: You are too. Let’s go then? -Scene ends as both Chuck and Dom go into Chuck’s bedroom- -B Plot- -Kara walks into Mr. Edison’s class- Kara: So…I wanted to know about extra credit. Mr. Edison: Umm…you have an A+… Kara: I do…that’s because you’re a great teacher. (hugs Mr. Edison) Mr. Edison: Listen Kara, I know you like me but— Kara: But? Mr. Edison: You’re my student...it’s a consensual attraction, but we can’t… Kara: Please, we won’t do anything…it’s just a little dating. Mr. Edison: I do like you. You’re beautiful. I’m scared. Kara: I am too. I was heartbroken by a guy…he cheated on me. Mr. Edison: (sighs) Listen, I wanted to give you something. Kara: What is it? Mr. Edison pulls out a note that reads “Kara you’re amazing, I can’t stand a day without telling you how much you mean to me, I met you only 1 week ago, but I am in love with you, if you don’t feel the same, I understand, but please, give me an answer” Kara: Why didn’t you tell me earlier? Mr. Edison: I just…was scared… Kara: You don’t have to. Mr. Edison: I know, I love being around you, I can show my true side. Kara: Let’s give us a try then? Mr. Edison: Okay. -Episode Ends- Degrassi: Away We Go Season 1 Episode 3 Grenade pt 2 Theme Song: Whatever It Takes plays Tanner and Skyler get out of Tanner’s car and they both smile. Renee and Carnelia are shown gossiping in the hallway, but are stopped when Dom walks by. Dom is followed by his two friends, Rosalie and Lexi. Allie and Sasha are shown talking to each other and are interrupted by Mr. Edison who points at the board. Kara dreamingly looks at Mr. Edison but Joey nudges her, bringing her back. Landon and Emmett are shown talking to each other in the locker room and Noah throws a towel at them, alarming them to come to class. Jasmine and Ash are shown in the principal’s office looking angry, Ms. Hollow smiles and let’s them in. Robbie walks through the library, picks up a book and the logo appears. -First Scene Dom walks into his house and his mother speaks to him- -A Plot- Dom’s mother: Hola mi hijo, how are you? Dom: Amazing. And you mama? Dom’s mother: Good. So honey, your father called. Dom: I don’t want to know. He abandoned me. Dom’s mother: US. He abandoned us. Dom: I know, but I still can’t….. Dom’s mother: You still can’t love? Mi hijo, me too, I was hurt too! Dom: It’s different…especially with me. Dom’s mother: I know, the bisexuality, but mi hijo, give him a chance. Dom: Ugh….no. -Dom walks away and goes to his room to lie on his bed- Dom: ugh, why can’t it be easier? -B Plot- -Scene cuts to Little Miss Steaks- Joey: Hey, how are you, you look beautiful! Sasha: Thank you. You look great too Car—sorry, I coughed…I meant Joey. Joey: (jokingly) what’s his name? Sasha: Believe me there’s no guy! (laughs) Joey: Okay, So Let’s order up! I’m hungry! Sasha: Oh yeah, me too! -Waitress walks up- Waitress: Hi, welcome to Little Miss Steaks, I’m Lexi, may I take your order? Joey; I’ll have the Half Rack Ribs with mashed potatoes. Sasha: Make that two, with fries with mine though. Lexi: To drink? Sasha and Joey (simultaneously): Oh Lemonade please. Lexi: Oh, you guys rehearsed that or something? Sasha: No, (laughs) Lexi: That’s nice, I’ll bring the lemonade first then. Joey: Great. -Lexi leaves- Joey: So, Sasha, is this your first year in Canada? Sasha: Yes, actually, I lived in Ireland for most of my life. Joey: that explains that cute accent. Sasha: Aw thanks. Joey: You’re welcome. Sasha: And you, what’s your life story? Joey: Well…just a good little Jewish boy from New York City. Sasha: Really? Joey: Yep, I was born there. It was a great place to grow up! Sasha: Wow…that’s amazing. Joey: Yeah, it was pretty fun. I went to Broadway and saw a bunch of musicals. Sasha: You HAVE to take me there! I love music. Joey: I will, how was Scotland? Sasha: Just...weird. I liked it there. Joey: Really? Like how? Sasha: It was weird, really….orange-y… Joey: Oh okay (laughs) Sasha: Yeah. -Scene cuts to Chuck’s house the next week- Dom: Hey Chuck, how you’ve been? Chuck: Oh hey Dom. Dom: Oh here wait…got a text. -Text from Emmett- Emmett: DUDE! THERES A VIDEO OF YOU ONLINE…A BAD VIDEO…WITH A GUY… -Dom drops his phone and immediately starts crying- Chuck: What’s wrong Dom? (goes to hug Dom) Dom: WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO? Chuck: what? Dom: HOW COULD YOU? Chuck: WHAT DID I DO? Dom: The video you douche! Chuck: What vid—oh… Dom: YEAH OH! HOW COULD I BE SO STUPID TO TRUST YOU? Chuck: I was putting it online for me to see only! Dom: WHY WOULD YOU PUT IT ONLINE?! IT’S EVERYWHERE NOW! THEY ALL WILL KNOW! HOW COULD YOU?! Chuck: I didn’t mean to! It was an accident! Dom: How?! How is it an accident to post a video of me and you doing that online?! How is it an accident to post it on a website where all my friends go on? And MY FRIEND SAW? Chuck: It’s facespace, I never expected anyone to see it! Dom: FIX YOUR DAMN SECURITY SETTINGS NEXT TIME! WAIT NEXT TIME? FORGET THIS AND YOU! Chuck: Listen! IT WAS A MISTAKE. Dom: A mistake that can cost me my life. My school doesn’t know. Only my mother and two of my best friends. Chuck: Oh I’m so sorry. Dom: I am too. To trust you. Chuck: No, we can fix this Dom: I’m gone. Chuck: SORRY! -Dom runs out and runs home- Dom: (crying) Dom’s Mother (Lana Cortez): Que pasa?! What’s wrong? Dom: It’s ALL DAD’S FAULT! Ms. Cortez: que? Dom: I met a guy… Ms. Cortez: Did he…hurt you? Dom: He’s older mom…he’s 35. Ms. Cortez: QUE?! MY SON HOW?! Dom: It get’s worse…me and him….we had…. Ms. Cortez: Mi hijo? Do you have a disease?! (crying) Dom: HE POSTED IT ONLINE, MOM! Ms. Cortez: Son, we’ll move, get your things! Dom: No! I can’t! We can’t! Ms. Cortez: You’re 17; we’re going to the police! Dom: No mom! I don’t want anyone to know! -Scene Ends with Dom crying in his mom’s arms- -Scene cuts to the next day at school- -Rosalie and Lexi are talking to Emmett- Emmett: I’m sorry, I just wanted him to know! Lexi: He’s not answering his phone. He’s scared to death! Rosalie: HE COULD BE DEAD! Emmett: It’s better for him to find out from me who WON’T TELL then from someone else! Rosalie: Why were you looking that up anyways? Emmett: I was on facespace, and I went on Dom’s and saw Chuck’s profile. I clicked on it and the first thing that popped up was that video! Rosalie: THAT ASSHOLE! WE’RE GOING TO THE COPS NOW! Lexi: No…we can’t… -Scene cuts to Sasha and Carnelia- Carnelia: So the date was a success? Sasha: Yeah, I guess…the situation with the person I like…it’s getting worse. Carnelia: Well…who is it? Sasha: I still can’t say. -Sasha walks away- Carnelia: (whispers): Please be me. -Scene cuts to the Police Station- Officer: So what happened? Dom: It all started… -Episode Ends With Dom Crying And A Female Officer Hugging Him- The End. What did you think? Who is your favorite character? Dom Mr. Edison Kara Rosalie Chuck Lexi Ms. Cortez (Dom's mom) What should happen to Chuck? Go to jail Stay free, it was consensual. Favorite Couple? Carnelia/Sasha (Not A Real Couple, crushes) Sasha/Joey Chuck/Dom Kara/Mr. Edison Ash/Jasmine Emmett/Landon (Not A Couple, Just a brief make out) -Joel. Category:Blog posts